Secrets of the Staircase
by fanficfriends142
Summary: Melody Lupin and Lemon Malfoy start an un-expected friendship on the Hogwarts Express. Later, they befriend Draquesha Longbottom in their quest to find out what is controlling the Hogwarts staircases and leading students to their doom!
1. Chapter 1: Today is the Day

**Hey guys! Welcome tooooooo -drumroll- Secrets of the Staircase! A Harry Potter Fanfiction! **

**NOTE: This story is written by two people;**

**Me (FicSisterE)**

**and My Bestie (FicSisterA)**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own harry potter, or any of it characters, settings, or objects. This fanfic is a work of fiction and any relations to persons living or dead is purely coincidental. BUT...we do own Lemon Malfoy and melody Lupin; they are our OC's.**

**On with the show!**

* * *

From afar, the house did not seem peculiar. It was just a simple cottage nestled between two hills. But in the room atop the house, lay a girl, sleeping, her red-brown hair coating the surface of her pillow.

Her silver eyes opened, and she sat up. Stretching, hopped out of her comfy hammock. The girl's eyes reached the far corner, where a thin mirror was leaned against a wall. She walked over to it and closed her eyes. Her hair changed from auburn to purple, the undersides a glistening aqua. When she opened her eyes, the silver disappeared, changing to a magnificent emerald green.

"Melody!" called a voice below. Melody grinned an evil grin and closed her eyes. She took on the shape of a grown woman.

"Coming!" she called in a distinct voice, sounding like a bird's song. She threw on an outfit and slid down the stair rails. Her mother gasped at her.

"Melody Carmel Lupin!" she cried. "Change back this instant!" for Melody had taken on the shape of her mother.

"Fine," she groaned. She returned to the purple and blue hair she donned earlier. Footsteps could be heard coming from the room adjacent from the kitchen. Her father was coming. As soon as he opened the door, he cringed. He had expected some prank of his daughter's to rain down on him. When he saw none, he relaxed. As soon as he stepped foot out the door, his foot hit something.

"Rats."

A tawny owl swooped down from the rafters, surprising Teddy Lupin. He jumped and expected some great flock of tar and feathers to follow it. Thankfully, nothing followed his daughter's owl. He gave a relived sigh. The owl changed places, landing gracefully on Melody's outstretched arm.

"Good Nymphi!" Melody praised her beloved owl.

"The owl was a nice touch," he complemented his daughter.

"Teddy!" his wife scolded, "We aren't supposed to encourage her!"

"Oh, lighten up Victore! She's only a kid!" he countered.

"But she is going to Hogwarts today!"

_Hogwarts…. Start of term…._ "That's today?!" Melody squealed in delight.

"Yes, of course!" They both responded.

Melody was gone as soon as they uttered the magic words. The bangs upstairs gave away her location. _Start of term… start of term…._ She thought as she stuffed her prank kits into the hidden pockets of her trunk. _Start of a new life! _ Melody's battered notebook was carefully folded away into a secret flap at the bottom of her trunk. On the table nearby was a map of Hogwarts. He had seen her God-Uncle James's map, and as soon as she knew how, she was going to bewitch the piece of parchment on her table. She folded that away into the trunk as well.

"Melody!" called her mother. Melody coaxed Nymphi into her cage and whisked downstairs.

* * *

"King's Cross is big!" Melody exclaimed as she walked into the building. The stations passed by. _13, 12, 11, 10 9…._ "Say!" she exclaimed. "Where's station-" her father's hand slapped over Melody's mouth. Teddy pointed to a wall.

"Run through the wall," he whispered. Melody didn't get it, but her father would never steer her wrong. Shutting her eyes, Melody ran through the wall. When she opened them, she was in a big, splendorous station. Giving a last quick hug and peck to her folks, Melody climbed upon the beautiful train. Unfortunately for her, all the booths were full.

All accept one.

And that was where she met Lemon Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2: The meeting

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own harry potter, or any of it characters, settings, or objects. This fanfic is a work of fiction and any relations to persons living or dead is purely coincidental. BUT...we do own Lemon Malfoy and melody Lupin; they are our OC's.**

**Note: This is by FicSisterA**

"Hello," Lemon said, looking up from her book as a strange girl walked into her compartment. She did a double take. The girl's hair displayed a spectacular purple with azure tips. "Err… what's your name?" The girl sat across from her and said: "Melody C. Lupin. What's yours?" the train shook as it rattled over the hills. "Lemon. Lemon Malfoy. It's nice to meet you." She smiled and said:"What's that you're reading?" "A common appraisal of 21st century wizards!" "Jeez! That's a mouthful! But me dad's godfather's in that book, he is! -Harry Potter!" Harry potter… the one who had slain the dark lord all those years ago… "Smashing! Harry Potter! That's something!" "He was in Gryffindor, right? Any idea on what house you're going to be in? I personally want to be in Slytherin-" "Slytherin?! Why would you want to be in there? I heard that's the evil house! Well, I mean my dad wasn't evil or anything, but still!" "That's exactly my point!" Melody exclaimed as the train sped faster along the countryside. "Slytherin has got all this bad press, so I'm going to fix that! I'm going to be the best student Hogwarts has ever seen!" Melody sat down. "So, what house do you want to be in?" "Gryffindor would be nice, or Ravenclaw." They sat in silence for a moment. "So your god-grandpa really is Harry Potter?" "Yeah." The train screeched to a halt. Melody and lemon smiled. This would be a good year.


	3. Chapter 3: Friends and Enemies

**Hey! FicSisterE here! Welcome back to Secrets of the Staircase! We got Chapter 3 for ya, enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY THING IN IT. THE ONLY THING WE OWN IN THESE STORYS ARE OUR OCs, INTRODUCING ANGEL ZABINI AND DRQUASHA LONGBOTTOM**

* * *

The two of them talked for a long while. Before long, Melody and Lemon felt like sisters. Not the kind that fight and quarrel, but the kind the get along well and are best friends. "By the way, how did you get your ears?" Melody asked Lemon. Lemon put her hand up to the beautifully streaked brown cat-like ears poking through her hair, but Melody's voice was not judgmental. Only curiosity filled her eyes.

"Freak accident. Why is your hair purple?"

"Oh. I'm a Metamorphogus. My neutral form looks like this." Melody closed her eyes. Her hair shortened then turned a brilliant brick red. When her eyes opened, they were a shining silver.

"Ooh!" Lemon exclaimed. "Keep it that way!"

"Ok," Melody sighed. "But once we get off the train, I'm changing back."

Not much time passed before a great stone castle come into view. "Good heavens!" Lemon exclaimed. "We best put on our school robes!" the pair of them slipped on robes over their clothing. Moments later the train lurched to a halt. Melody, the cultz she was, fell over.

"Oof!" she huffed.

Lemon giggled and extended her hand. "You alright?"

"I've been better." She laughed and took Lemon's outstretched hand.

"Great Scott! Hogwarts is huge!" Melody breathed. Lemon, amazed, could only nod in agreement. The warmly lit gates shone in the half-light, and ivy curled smoothly over the stone. _This was truly a magical place._

"Oi, look at the freak!" exclaimed a voice nearby. Both girls spun on heel to face the rude stranger. Lo it behold, a girl stood before them, glossy raven hair flowing, pointing at Lemon's ears and Melody's hair. Melody's eyes turned a dark, enraged purple, and Lemon flattened her ears.

"Say, who do you think you are, being a bully? Nobody likes bullies!" Melody snarled. Lemon backed her up.

"Why would you do that? Being mean isn't making you feel better!"

The girl look startled for a bit- no one had ever stood her up. But that evil smirk returned. Both wanted to slap it off the bully's face.

"The name is Angel Zabini," sneered the girl. "And I'm going to rule this school." Melody's eyes went from purple to a pure, fiery red. Before long, Hagrid came over. (Not sure how he is still alive, but hey! I'm not killing off Hagrid!)

"Welcome ter Hogwarts, all first years. Choose yer boats!" the giant called. Melody and Lemon made sure to pick the boat farthest from Angel. It had one lonely girl in it. She looked up.

"Oh, hello," the girl whispered as she moved over to make room. She smiled at them. "I saw you stand up Angel," she commented. "That was very brave."

"Oh, it was nothing," Melody huffed.

"The way to defeat a bully is to outsmart it." Lemon added. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Draquasha Longbottom," she answered, extending her hand.

"Lemon Malfoy," Lemon provided,

"And Melody Lupin," added Melody, each taking Draquasha's hand in turn. They didn't laugh when Draquasha admitted that she was a Longbottom. They didn't judge her. Draquasha decided that she would like the pair. It was too soon when the boats gently struck the pebbly shore on the other side of the lake. The trio gingerly stepped out. Of course, the raven-haired she-demon was waiting for them on the shore.

"And we put all the losers in one boat and hoped they all drowned!" a bunch of kids were gathered around Angel giggling at her joke.

Lemon raised her eyebrow. "Is that all you got? Because it's pathetic," she calmly responded. Then, the three of them waltzed off after Hagrid. Once out of Angel's sight, the three burst out laughing.

"Did you see her _face_?" Melody exclaimed. "She was all like; did you seriously just say that?"

"Yeah," Draquasha giggled, "You were all like, 'that's pathetic.'"

Lemon waved it off. "We have more important matters to attend to, she wasn't worth detention- yet." And with that, the three burst into another fit of laughter.

* * *

"Lupin, Melody," called Professor Longbottom. Melody walked up to the front of the great hall, the tips of her hair staining a pearl pink in tension. The sorting hat was plopped on her head…

* * *

**Ha ha! Cliff hanger! Sorry, but the sorting is for FicSisterA to write!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Sorting

Chapter 4: The sorting

The ancient, charred hat rested on Melody's head for a while. Melody felt the eyes of the whole school resting on her. The old hat whispered into her mind. "You have much potential… You would do well in any house…" "I want to be in Slytherien!" "I see… you have a strong mind and a thirst to prove yourself… You have a secret, but I will not penetrate it… you would show that you would be a great addition to any house you are sorted into… Well, if you really want it, better be SLYTHERIEN!"

Cheers erupted from the differing tables. That's strange, Melody thought. Aren't they supposed to be separated? She sat down in the back on the far right table, and then a burly-looking professor called out: "Malfoy, Lemon!"

_PART 2 _

Lemon walked nervously up to the stool and sat down. The wizened hat was placed on her head.

"Lemon Malfoy; Granddaughter of Draconis Malfoy, I presume…? He was a true Slytherien… He possessed an urge to prove himself, not unlike your friend Melody… But you hold a much greater knowledge of the world and its inhabitants than he did… A stronger hope and view of what is right…true knowledge is a far greater value than pure strength or ambition… So I say RAVENCLAW!" Applause sounded from the students in the hall. Lemon ran to sit with Melody. "It's great we got the houses we wanted!" "Pity we couldn't be in the same house… We can still see each other though- can't we?" "I guess, during classes and breaks and quidditch… Then the ceiling rippled to reveal a beautiful, starry, night sky. "Wow…" Lemon said in awe, tilting her head back." Not a cloud in sight… Perfect for stargazing, you know." She turned to face Melody, but she was racing out of the great hall. "Melody?" Lemon bustled out after her.


	5. Chapter 5: Secrets Revealed

**Hey guys! FicSisterE here! If have Chapter 5 here, roll tape!**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own harry potter, or any of it characters, settings, or objects. This fanfic is a work of fiction and any relations to persons living or dead is purely coincidental!**

* * *

Melody was far ahead of Lemon. She could barely see Melody's cloak swish around a corner. "Wait!" Lemon pleaded. Out a window, Lemon could make out a full moon. It truly was beautiful. _I mustn't get distracted, _she thought, and continued her chase.

Melody could hear footsteps pounding behind her. _She's gaining, _she thought fearfully. Her secret would soon be revealed. There was only one thing she could do, hopefully she could do it fast enough.

Lemon thought she had caught up to Melody. She turned the corner, and all she saw was a boy standing there. "Did you see a girl run by?" Lemon asked the boy. The boy shook his head, but didn't speak. Lemon grew suspicious. "Melody, I know it's you." Lemon scolded. The boy sighed, and then changed into a girl with purple hair. But something was poking out of her head and something else was wrapped around her leg. Lemon gasped.

"So now you know." Melody sobbed. Lemon just now noticed that Melody was crying. "I'm part werewolf. Go ahead, run away, scream, and yell, 'half-blood! Half-blood!" Melody was about to take off again.

Draquasha was being sorted. "I see that you have a good, true, pure heart, unlike your friends." The tattered hat observed.

"How do you know-"

"I can see into your head. Now, you fear that you will be judged because of your last name. I regret to tell you, this will be a problem wherever I place you. However, do to your heart, best be… HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Great Hall exploded into cheers, but you can tell it was only because they thought that a useless Longbottom belonged in useless Hufflepuff. Draquasha noticed that Melody fled that hall, closely followed by Lemon. She also looked out and saw a full moon. Draquasha stiffened. She knew that Remus Lupin was a werewolf…

"Wait!" Lemon called. Melody sniffed. She turned

'What."

"Melody," Lemon soothed. "I understand how you feel, if you haven't noticed," Lemon referred loosely to the ear poking out of her head. "And I woun't laugh. This is nothing a bit of Wolfsbane can't fix-"

"No way!" Melody gasped. "I. Don't. Do. Wolfsbane."

"Oh, good! I thought you were a full werewolf!"

Both girls jumped. They relaxed when they saw Draquasha standing there.

"Good goblins, Draquasha! You scared the life out of me!" Melody laughed. Lemon nodded in agreement.

"Longbottom might not of scared you, but I will." Sneered a voice in the darkness. Angel stepped out. She was wearing a Gryffindor tie, and held a Muggle Cell Phone. "So long, suckers!" she laughed as she snapped a picture. Draquasha and Melody gasped, Lemon said nothing. "You are sooo kicked out of this school!" Angel squeaked and ran off. Melody and Draquasha were about to chase her, but Lemon stopped them.

"Hey!" Melody exclaimed. "What gives?"

"Don't bother," Lemon smiled. "Muggle technology doesn't work at Hogwarts." Lemon let that sink in for a while.

All girls burst out in peals of hysterical, light-hearted laughter. They were safe.

For now.

Little did they know that a monster was watching them from the moving staircases in the near-by corridor…


	6. Chapter 6: The Terrors

Chapter 6

The three girls returned to their dormitories for the night. As Draquesha entered through the portrait, she overheard a wave of whispering. "Did you hear?" "Yeah, she had a fit!" "All pouty when she got back…" "Claiming someone was a werewolf-ridiculous!" Draquesha smiled. No one would believe what Angel saw, so Melody's secret would be safe, at least for now.

Melody walked up the stony corridor. She shivered. "Why'd they have to move the dorms?" she muttered. The common room had once resided under the lake, where it was surprisingly warm. Now, it was in a drafty tower, up high in the stupid, low altitude. At least it was by Lemon's dorm… Then the lights flickered. Melody gasped. She was plummeting into pure darkness. This was absolute. Melody could not hear. This was terror. Utter fear. Then a rough voice clouded her mind. "WHO ARE YOU?" Melody shouted. "We are the terrors… Bringers of darkness, all things corrupt, and we shall destroy all!


	7. Chapter 7: What Do You WANT!

**Hey guys! FicSisE here! I'm finally spitting out Chapter 7! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: ****We don't own Harry Potter, or any of it characters, settings, or objects. This fanfic is a work of fiction and any relations to persons living or dead is purely coincidental.**

**Well, we hope you enjoy our fan fiction(s)! Enjoy your day.**

* * *

Melody stumbled through the empty, silent darkness. It was driving her insane. She couldn't hear her own voice. The only thing she could hear was the raspy voice every couple of days.

Had she even been here for days? Was it hours? Mere minutes?

Seconds?

The silence had its own noise. It was earsplitting, loud, agonizing silence. Melody let out a scream but heard nothing.

Would she be trapped here forever?

* * *

A scream echoed the walls of the castle. Draquasha Longbottom sat up in bed. The wail sounded a bit… howl-y. Throwing on some robes, Draquasha ran from the Hufflepuff common room. She was almost to Ravenclaw tower when Lemon ran into her. The two girls nodded and took off as another set of howls came from the southern corridor.

"What do you want with me?" Melody thought, hoping the "The terrors," or whatever the heck they were would answer. A whisper fluttered in Melody's brain.

"I am The Silence, sounder louder than all,"

"I am the Darkness, shadows flying haunting you,"

"I am The Fear, tossing you in your nightmares, forever you shall stay!"

Cackles of laughter followed Fear's words. Laughter. She could hear! But… what was that behind her? Turning, Melody saw her friends. Tortured. By….

"NOOOOOOO!" Melody screamed. She collapsed on the ground weeping.

* * *

Another scream, words formed on it, echoed the great stone castle.

"This way!" Lemon yelled above the agonized crys. Both girls cringed at the sound of weeping. What was happening to their friend?

Melody ran as far as she could from the sight that met her eyes, only to be greeted by Angel. "Wha-"

"Look at the half-blood!" Angel roared. Everyone grew. Laughing pointing. Headmaster Flame held a paper before him.

"You are expelled." He screeched. Melody was shrinking into a ball. They were getting closer. They all held a wand.

"Avada-"

* * *

The girls finally reached the staircases. They jumped onto the closest one…

* * *

Suddenly, everything stopped. Melody opened her mouth, but heard no sound. Silence again. But why? They were feeding fear to her at such a rate, she was about to give in.

So why did they stop? Melody recoiled at a thought: Perhaps they found another target to torment.

And she would be stuck here…. Forever!

* * *

**Hey, you can't say I don't love a cliffhanger! Sorry for the chapter being so short, but cliff hangers are just my thing!**


	8. Chapter 8: Gone

Lemon and draquesha ran up the stairs. The screaming was nearly overpowering. Kids from all houses were drifting nervously out of their common rooms to see what was going on. The duo ran up the stairs where they came to a crossroads. "We best split up…" draquesha said, looking apprehensive of the dark corridors ahead. "We'll find melody faster that way…" then they both raced down opposite halls.

Draquesha ran up the pitch-black stairs, when a loud sound made a chill go down her spine. The stairs were moving! "Crap." Draquesha said angrily. "I'll be stuck here forever!" she looked around. There was a door! Draquesha ran over and twisted the knob. It was locked. "Alohomora…?" she waved her wand, but the door remained stationary. Draquesha sighed. There was an aged bench with carvings of wizards from ancient times but for some reason, the carver made then look anguished. She sat down and then a lime green haze filled her eyes and mouth and nose and choked her. Then she was plummeting into a spiral of nothingness. She tried to scream out for help, but all was silent. Everything perfectly dark and silent, almost peaceful, but then she became afraid. She was choking on the mist. She was dying. There was no hope for her now. "Lemon…"


	9. Chapter 9: Together

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to update. School projects, all that jazz. Anyways, FicSisE is here to make it right!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Lemon could hear Draquasha cursing below. _I'll go back for her later,_ she promised herself. The strangled-animal sounds were very close now.

The stairs gave a sudden lurch. Lemon stumbled, then quickly grasped the rails. When the stairs stopped, Lemon gasped. There was Melody, her pupils dilated, seeing something in the distance. She had a vase grasped firmly in her hand. It had a strange aura, and it had a faint blue glow. Surely it couldn't hurt to just touch it…

By Merlin, was she wrong.

* * *

Melody looked around. She saw no shadows. She saw no Angel. She heard nothing when she spoke. Silence again. Melody had come to appreciate the calming nothingness around her, it was much more peaceful than being tossed in her nightmares, or tormented by swirling shadows. Feeling her way around the Terror World, she saw something that made her cry out, but of course she couldn't hear it. There was Draquasha screaming noiselessly, a green mist engulfing her. Fear was toying with her memories. Melody pounded on the green barrier, but it was no use. Her fists kept bouncing off. Sighing in defeat, Melody leaned against the wall. She felt herself falling backwards. She was melting in! When she reached the other side of Fear, Melody gasped. She was in Draquasha's most horrid nightmares!

* * *

Lemon gasped. Her knees crumpled beneath her. She tried to pull her hand away but it held fast. She looked up. The vase turned an evil purple. _No, _she thought. She had read stories of Terrorizing Spirits inside Hogwarts, but she thought they were just stories._ Like the Chamber of Secrets, _she snorted, in her head. That had been considered a fairytale as well, but it turned out to be true! Lemon took a sharp intake of air, then blacked out.

* * *

Draquasha looked around. She saw her parents, being stabbed, over and over! The hooded figure moved towards her. It removed its hood. It was…

"NOOOOOO!" she screamed. She scrambled as far away as she could. She was faced by Angel. The Raven-haired demon laughed and pulled Draquasha to her feet. Then she revealed Melody and Lemon… Her friends… laughing at her…

"Stop it!" Draquasha screamed to whatever was making her live her nightmares. "STOP!"

* * *

Lemon looked around. It was totally dark. _What's going on?_ She heard shrieks of evil laughter. Turning, she saw the shadows of monsters… people… evil looking stuff. There were getting closer.

"Back off!" she squeaked. She reached to pull out her wand, but she found nothing in her pocket. _Must have left it in the common room, _she thought. Pulling herself into a tight ball, she shut her eyes as the shadows closed in…

* * *

Melody couldn't believe what she saw. That couldn't be who she thought it was! Just the thought made her whimper. She noticed Draquasha cowering in a corner.

"Draquasha!" Melody yelled. She looked up.

"G-get away!" she whispered scrambling farther away.

"Draquasha, it's me!" Melody replied.

"NO!" Draquasha screamed, "THAT'S WHAT THEY ALL SAID!"

"Draquasha…" Melody whispered. She was crying now. She ran over and hugged her.

Immediately, Draquasha's eyes widened. The nightmares disappeared. Another scream echoed in the distance. Now they needed to find Lemon. And the core of all this terror.

* * *

**Tada! That's it, till A updates!**


	10. Chapter 10: What we stand for

The two girls raced through the darkness, running from Angel and her two underlings. Then a quiet voice called out to them. It was nearly inaudible, but the girls hung on to its every word. "You will never escape this…You can try to run and you can try to hide, but no one lasts forever, love." The girls tried to break free of the voice, but I seemed only to follow them. "What would you do? Keep running? People are so arrogant. They are given a chance to escape, to leave this dreadful place, but they don't. It's pitiful. As if they have something to fight for…" "But they do!" The girls turned around to see Lemon standing defiantly. "We do have something to fight for! We have family and friends and the earth and everything! We need this life, as it may be our only one! And these individuals- Melody and Draquesha- They stand for something too! Don't you, guys?" Then everything spiraled into darkness again…


End file.
